Our training program major objective is to provide an educational environment to young physicians and/or scientists interested in academic research in the areas of burns and trauma. Our training program is an integrated two-year research experience which offers the trainee highly-structured research training in fundamental aspects of molecular biology, physiology, biochemistry, metabolism, immunology and cell biology as they pertain to the pathophysiologic state post burn. The program includes basic or bench research, animal research and human or clinical studies in which the concepts of interpreting basic information from the laboratory and translating/applying it to clinical problems and clinical research are taught. Our program aims to train burn fellows in research through hands-on experiments in highly productive environments. This design involves presentations of their work at local in-house meetings, grand rounds, and at national and international meetings. In this manner, we develop and enhance scientific writing skills for abstracts, manuscripts and eventually local and national grant proposals. Finally, our training program also promotes and assists research fellows in obtaining academic positions in environments commensurate with their training and interests and further their career development. The trainee is guided by a clinical and a basic/applied science faculty mentor. Junior mentors are also paired with a more senior faculty in their mentoring duties. All mentors and trainees focus their training efforts to address problems pertinent to improving survival and the quality of life of burned patients. Findings developed from the research activities by our trainees will continue to advance burn care worldwide. Our training program is multidisciplinary and involves physicians and scientists. Each trainee is mentored by a clinical and by a basic/applied science faculty. Trainees are evaluated in part by number of publications, presentations at meetings and are encouraged close to the end of their training experience to apply for internal and external grants to further their careers as independent researchers.